My Girl, Right?
by Illectric
Summary: Berjalanlah menuju pertigaan, kemudian lurus hingga kau menemukan sebuah patung beringin raksasa, lambang perumahan. Tepat setelah lapangan basket kompleks, rumah bercat abu-abu berpagar biru muda dengan pohon palem di depannya, disitulah tinggal seorang gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatiku, Aida Riko. HyuuRiko fanfiction.


**MY GIRL, RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Hyuuga X Riko**

**Warning : Straight, Maybe Typo's, Possibly OOC**

**BGM : MAGIC! - Rude**

**Summary : ** Berjalanlah menuju pertigaan, kemudian lurus hingga kau menemukan sebuah patung beringin raksasa, lambang perumahan. Tepat setelah lapangan basket kompleks, rumah bercat abu-abu berpagar biru muda dengan pohon palem di depannya, disitulah tinggal seorang gadis yang menjadi pujaan hatiku, Aida Riko.

**Author's note : **Another HyuuRiko fanfiction. Disini Hyuuga Junpei rambutnya pirang panjang sebelum gabung tim basket Seirin dan Aida Riko dengan rambutnya yang panjang sebelum Winter Cup.

**Happy reading !**

* * *

><p>Sekumpulan pemuda tanggung berada di bangku taman kompleks di pinggir jalan. Salah seorang diantara mereka sedang memetik gitar, yang satunya memukul cajon dan lainnya menyanyi sambil cuci mata, siapa tau ada gadis cantik lewat. Lalu mereka bisa dengan bebas bersuit-suit menggoda gadis-gadis cantik tersebut.<p>

Berdasarkan arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan Hyuuga, yang kini menunjukan jam 16.45 menit, 5 menit lagi gadis dengan penampilan tomboy manis akan lewat di depan mereka, incaran Hyuuga.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?" Suara fals Koganei tidak matching dengan petikan merdu gitar Izuki. Tapi dengan pedenya Koganei bernyanyi sambil memeragakan gaya di depan kelima temannya

"Say YES! Say YES!" Tapi suara fals tersebut tidak menyurutkan eforia enam pemuda tanggung kurang kerjaan –kerjaannya cuma nongkrong di bangku taman pinggir jalan. . Kiyoshi menepuk cajon dengan semangat, sekali-sekali kepalanya ikut menggeleng berirama dengan ketukan cajonnya.

Ujungnya keenam pemuda tersebut joget-joget absurd di pinggiran jalan. Mitobe yang biasanya paling kalem dan bicara pakai bahasa isyarat sekarang entah kenapa ikutan gila.

Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Hyuuga hingga si empunya menoleh kaget. "Tuh, gebetanmu datang," senyum Kiyoshi riang.

Benar katanya, di ujung persimpangan ini terlihat sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek cokelat karamel terurai dan dua pin rambut menghapit poninya. Dia memakai kaos bergambar beruang dan mengendarai sepeda gunung keliling kompleks, hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Cause I need to know."

'Manis seperti biasa.'

"Manis seperti biasa," kata Tsuchida.

'Bagaimana bisa ada gadis secantik dia.'

"Bagaimana bisa ada malaikat bersepeda," kata Koganei tepat di telinga Hyuuga.

Hyuuga menoleh ke samping. "Sok tau." Dipukulnya Koganei dengan gulungan kertas lalu sorak pertanda iri terdengar dari mulut-mulut pemuda tanggung tersebut. "Ciyee.."

"Hyuuga grogi! Hyuuga grogi! Ceilehh.."

"Kedip dulu matanya! Kelilipan nanti."

"Jangan lupa tuh mulut mingkem dulu!"

Damn it.

Serempak kelima teman Hyuuga menggeplak kepala Hyuuga keras-keras dengan tangan mereka masing-masing.

Keributan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Riko yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelompok remaja yang gaduh di pinggir jalan. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap Hyuuga yang rambut pirangnya sedang diacak-acak oleh pemuda bermuka kucing.

"You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die."

Hyuuga terpaku sejenak sebelum ikut tersenyum, arah pandangnya mengikuti punggung kecil Riko yang hilang di turunan jalan.

"Tough luck my friend but the answer is no."

Selanjutnya bayangan Riko semakin sering berputar di kepala Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Cowok itu berkelompok sama halnya cewek. Bedanya, waktu kumpul kaum wanita itu lebih terbatas dibanding pria. Misalnya nih, sudah jam 10 malam dan sobat-sobatnya Hyuuga belum juga mau angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Waktu kumpul kayak gini bener-bener menimbulkan kerugian bagi Hyuuga. Apalagi menyangkut stok makanan dan minuman ringan dalam kulkas.<p>

Acara stalking sosmed Riko terganggu, niat chattingan batal apalagi ngapelin ke rumahnya, boro-boro, yang ada nanti disangka mau ngeronda rame-rame gini. Lagian Aida Riko punya penjaga.

Hyuuga menghela nafas. "Kapan kalian mau kembali ke habitat masing-masing?"

"Habitatmu kan habitat kami juga," klaim Izuki seenaknya. "Kita itu satu spesies," lanjut Tsuchida tanpa mikir. Mitobe manggut-manggut dengan mulut penuh kacang. Koganei tidak henti-hentinya meneropong kediaman Aida dari depan rumah Hyuuga. Sepi dan gelap. Sepertinya semua pemilik rumah sudah tidur.

Bahkan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga pun sudah terlelap semua. "Spesies, kepalamu," batin Hyuuga keki.

Niat awal mengerjakan PR sudah terlupakan bagi kumpulan pemuda tersebut. Nyamuk yang hinggap di pipi mereka pun hanya dianggap kupu-kupu yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Padahal si tuan rumah sudah bolak-balik masuk rumah mengambil obat nyamuk.

"Apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan masing-masing selain ke rumahku? Izuki bukannya kau akan pergi ke toko buku? Mitobe, kau belum memberi makan adik-adikmu kan? Kau Tsuchida tidak ngapel ke rumah pacarmu? Biasa-"

"HSSSHHHTT!" telunjuk Tsuchida mengacung tegak di depan mulut Hyuuga yang langsung tutup mulut. "Jangan membuat bad mood. Kami sedang bertengkar."

"Ini sudah malam. Mana ada toko buku yang buka!" gerutu Izuki. Mitobe berkedip lugu. Mana ada makan malam jam 10 malam seperti ini.

"Cewek itu begitu, tadinya manis, imut, ngegemesin, tapi kalau marah bisa berubah jadi singa. Maka dari itu bla-bla-bla…"

Racun. Anehnya seberapa keras mereka mengolok-olok kaum wanita, ujung-ujungnya mereka mau membantu Hyuuga jadian dengan Riko.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di hari Minggu Hyuuga bisa menghela nafas dengan lega. Pasalnya Hyuuga yakin sekali bahwa pada jam segini teman-temannya masih molor di kasur masing-masing. Ia berencana untuk jogging saiapa tau nanti keemu Riko. Riko kan hobi olahraga, pasti jogging jadi salah satu rutinitasnyya. Apalagi hari ini Minggu, jalanan pasti ramai, dengan orang-orang yang pastinya tidak malas gerak seperti teman-temannya.<p>

Mengikat tali sepatunya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Hyuuga mulai jogging di kompleks perumahan, matanya lirak-lirik di depan rumah Riko, yang ada malahan Aida Kagetora di depan rumah sambil menggendong Tetsuya 2.

Matanya melirik tajam, Hyuuga buru-buru mempercepat laju larinya. Melihat si Aida senior di depan rumah selalu mengingatkan Hyuuga akan anjing herder yang biasanya jaga di depan toko. Tapi Hyuuga bukan maling, kalau maling hati anaknya sih iya. Dan sayangnya Aida Kagetora bukan anjing yang bisa dengan seenaknya dia lempari batu atau tulang. Melainkan dia 'calon mertua'nya. Entah kenapa Aida Kagetora selalu memasang wajah bengis ketika Hyuuga lewat di depan rumahnya, apalagi kalau dengan gerombolannya. Kalau saja dia bukan Ayah Riko, gebetannya.

Minggu berarti jalan di taman kota ditutup. Car free day, dimana jalan penuh manusia-manusia bersepeda, jogging, street dance, skateboarding bahkan –orang yang modus pacaran.

Tidak hanya itu, jalan besar seperti ini dijadikan gelanggang olahraga dan play area dadakan. Bulu tangkis, voli, sepak bola, kelereng sampai engklek. Penuh dengan puluhan manusia.

Di tikungan jalan Hyuuga melihat sosok cantik Riko. Nah, kan benar dugaannya. Riko itu cewek berotot yang suka olahraga. Hari ini rambut pendeknya di ikat kuncir kuda dengan band warna hitam.

Riko terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Badannya dibungkukan sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap keringat di sekitar pelipis dengan handuk putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Nafasnya naik turun tidak teratur. Hyuuga menebak Riko habis sprint di sekitar jalan ini.

Riko sangat cantik, sedang kelelahan pun tetap cantik.

Hyuuga cepat-cepat berbalik arah dan berlari, berniat untuk mencari mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Dengan segera ia memasukkan uang koin di slot pembayaran.

'KLANG'

Dan mengambil sebotol lemon water. Dia kembali berlari menuju tempat dimana Riko duduk tadi.

"Riko-" sapaan Hyuuga terpotong.

"Riko-chan!" suara ceria seorang gadis terdengar di belakang Hyuuga. Muncullah gadis berambut pink panjang diikat satu dengan jaket hijau dan topi baseball putih.

Namanya Momoi, Hyuuga tau karena gadis yang paling sering terlihat hang out dengan Riko adalah Momoi. Dia menyodorkan air mineral ke hadapan Riko. "Men, gomen! Aku mampir ke toilet dulu sebelum membeli minum. Ini.. kau pasti kehausan, maaf-"

"Ara.. Hyuuga-kun?"

Riko mendongak menatap Hyuuga yang berada di atasnya. Hyuuga menyembunyikan lemon water di belakang punggungnya.

"A- ahaaha.. ternyata kalian sedang jogging juga ya?" kata Hyuuga basa-basi.

"Um, tapi kami sudah selesai. Kami mau ke kedai milik Paman Takeuchi, kau mau ikut? Boleh kan Riko-chan?" Momoi melirik Riko yang mengangguk pelan.

"Aa, tidak tidak. Aku ingat ada urusan. Daah.." Hyuuga segera berlari canggung menjauhi dua gadis yang menatapnya bingung.

Hyuuga menghela nafas. Ah, dirinya selalu bingung jika berhadapan dengan Riko. Apalagi tadi ada juniornya Momoi Satsuki.

"HAYOOLOO!" Pundak ditepuk sangat keras,kuping diteriaki sangat berisik, Hyuuga melonjak kaget. Hyuuga menatap sebal kelima pemuda di depannya. Apakah tidak ada cara 'normal' bagi teman-temannya ini untuk menyapa seseorang?

"Apakah tidak ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk menegur seseorang!" Hyuuga melotot garang yang dipelototi hanya cengengesan.

"Heii… sepertinya ada yang mendahului kita jogging," suara si muka kucing.

"Iya, bahkan tidak mengajak kita, sudah lupa mungkin" sindir Izuki sambil melirik Hyuuga.

"Padahal kita sudah repot-repot menghampiri si blonde satu itu," sindir Kiyoshi.

"Aku yakin dia modusnya jogging, ujung-ujungnya supaya bisa stalking tetangga sebelahnya. Haha.. cara yang gampang ditebak, modus, penipuan," lanjut Tsuchida ngaco.

Kelima pemuda membentuk lingkaran saling berangkulan dengan badan condong kedepan, kepala menempel satu sama lain, rapat dadakan meninggalkan Hyuuga yang bengong sendirian di belakang mereka.

"Sudahlah kita bantu saja dia, lihat tampangnya, mirip kambing minta dikebiri gitu." Koganei berkata serius sambil menatap wajah satu per satu temannya.

"Iya sih, lagian mana mungkin seekor Hyuuga berani pedekate cewek tanpa bantuan kita," sosor Tsuchida.

"Hey! Aku dengar itu!" sahut Hyuuga tak terima. Dia bahkan maju menghampiri gerombolan yang berbisik-bisik tapi sangat keras di depannya. Sengaja lah pasti.

"Dengar ya kawanan keledai yang terhormat. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Aku bisa sendiri!" lanjut Hyuuga mengibas rambutnya.

"Tuh kan," Izuki berbalik. "Berhentilah merengek, kami akan membantumu!" katanya bolot.

"HELL!"

* * *

><p>Hyuuga menatap secarik kertas di tangannya berisi tulisan ceker ayam milik Tsuchida. Agak mengernyit melihat betapa jeleknya tulisan yang bahkan sejak SD hingga sekarang tidak pernah berubah. Hyuuga selalu tidak terbiasa dengan tulisan Tsuchida yang mirip cacing di bawah sinar matahari. Saling menggeliat satu sama lain.<p>

"Aku sudah susah-susah mendapatkan nomer hapenya, awas kalau kau tidak menelponnya," kata Tsuchida yang memang punya sepupu perempuan yang berteman dengan Riko, sensi.

Sumpah meminta nomor telepon Riko itu susah, mau maling ponsel sepupunya percuma karena dipassword, ujung-ujungnya Tsuchida minta langsung pada si empunya yang kemudian dituduh penjahat kelamin oleh sepupu terkutuknya.

"Ayo, telepon saja dia. Kau laki-laki bukan sih," sewot Koganei.

"Jadi lebih berani sedikit lah, mau kupakaikan rok?" gerutu Izuki nyinyir.

"Cepetlah kau lama!" serobot Kiyoshi menampol punggungnya.

Mitobe hanya mengangguk menyetujui gerutuan keempat sahabatnya. Memberi pandangan memaksa kepada Hyuuga yang sedang bimbang antara menlpon atau tidak.

Bitch please, untuk menelpon Riko saja masa dia harus menghitung kelopak bunga tulip, kancing baju seragam dan melempar batu ke sungai. Teman-temannya hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang melihat tingkah Hyuuga.

Dengan gugup ditekannya nomer ponsel Riko, kemudian meletakan ponsel tersebut di sebelah telinganya.

Suara selembut kapas langsung menyapa gendang telinga Hyuuga. "Halo, disini Riko. Ini siapa?"

Dengan brutal kelima sahabat Hyuuga langsung menggeplak punggungnya menyuruh Hyuuga untuk me-loudspeaker ponselnya.

"I-Ini, -APA SIH!" belum selesai menjawab, Hyuuga keburu kesal dengan tingkah udik sobat-sobatnya.

"Sssttt!" Kompak mereka ber-psst ria menyuruh Hyuuga kembali fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Riko.

"Ini Hyuuga Junpei."

"OH, ini angsak berambut pirang yang suka nongkrong nggak jelas di pinggir jalan itu kan? Ngaku kau! Ngak-"

JGERR. A-angsak katanya?

Semenjak kapan suara selembut kapas milik Riko berubah menjadi suara galak anjing herder?

Hyuuga buru-buru menutup pembicaraan, memandang lesu kawan-kawannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Paska penyebutan angsak oleh Aida Kagetora sebenarnya Hyuuga merasa terpukul, tapi teman-temannya selalu menguatkan hati Hyuuga. How lovely! –dibaca dengan penuh kesinisan.<p>

Akhirnya dengan satu-satunya ide, Kiyoshi melempar surat kaleng ke pekarangan rumah Riko yang kebetulan sekali si korban sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumah.

Asal tau saja, semua teman Hyuuga termasuk dirinya sendiri telah menjauhkan tangan dan pikiran Izuki dari surat tersebut. Jelas, pujangga jayus macam Izuki tidak dibutuhkan dalam menulis surat. Yang ada nantinya Riko lari terbirit-birit membaca surat garing tersebut.

Riko menatap bingung kaleng kosong bekas minuman yang dilempar seseorang menuju ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat kaleng tersebut dan menemukan sepucuk surat kumal di dalamnya.

'_Riko, sudah lama aku menyukaimu._

_Datanglah ke taman kompleks hari ini jam 5 sore. Aku menunggumu._

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_Hyuuga Junpei.'_

Ada gambar bibir kecil di ujungnya, entah kejahilan siapa yang menaruh stempel itu disitu.

Riko tergelak.

"OKE, AKU AKAN DATANG," kata Riko keras, sengaja karena dia tau ada seseorang yang pasti akan mendengarnya. Di balik pagar Kiyoshi tersenyum puas.

Hari ini rencana sahabat-sahabatnya dilaksanakan, Hyuuga menatap sangsi teman-temannya. Apakah benar Riko akan datang? Maksudnya, mau datang.

Dalam persahabatan laki-laki, tidak ada yang namanya barang milik pribadi, hak milik personal maupun rahasia –kecuali menyangkut hal yang paling intim, masturbasi misalnya. Dan tanpa diminta semua teman Hyuuga mengembalikan barang-barang Hyuuga yang selama bulan-bulan ini menginap di tempat mereka. Kumpulan cumi emang yah.

Kalau sedang begini Hyuuga merasa bersyukur, pasalnya snapback biru hitam bertuliskan 'Guess Who?', kaos putih Levi's, jumper hitam, blue jeans dan sneakers biru bertali putihnya kembali. Barang-barang kesayangannya kembali padanya. Kencan yang membawa berkah.

Apa tadi katanya kencan?

Kacamata Hyuuga diganti paksa oleh Kiyoshi dengan lensa kontak. Mau tidak mau teman-temannya bergumam keren dengan setengah hati.

"Ternyata kau tampan juga Hyuuga, aku jadi naksir," canda Kiyoshi serius. Hyuuga mundur 6 langkah.

"Oke, Riko sudah menunggumu, tunggu apa lagi?" Izuki mengingatkan.

"Selamat ya, sebentar lagi punya pacar," Tsuchida satu-satunya yang bukan jomblo diantara mereka menyelamati Hyuuga.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggumu, kami pergi dulu."

Mereka menepuk pundak Hyuuga memberi semangat. Kemudian tinggal Hyuuga sendiri di pojok lapangan bersama sepeda kesayangannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sapaan lembut terdengar kemudian si pemilik muncul dengan mengenakan gaun sederhana selutut beserta flat shoes putih. Rambutnya digerai dengan bandana pelangi menutup dahi bagian atasnya..

Hyuuga berdoa semoga dia dan Riko tidak terlihat seperti nona muda dan anak pembantunya.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai." Padahal Hyuuga menunggu 1 jam dari waktu pertemuan. "Laki-laki harus datang 1 jam lebih awal dari perempuan," cerocos Izuki terngiang di kepalanya. Hyuuga juga heran bagaimana dia bisa mengikuti saran Izuki, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya keempat temannya menyetujui nasihat Izuki maka dari itu Hyuuga juga mengikutinya.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Riko antusias.

* * *

><p>Kencan pertama, Hyuuga secara sepihak menyebutnya, entahlah dengan Riko, berjalan dengan mulus semulus guci porselen di ruang tamu milik Kiyoshi. Riko terlihat bahagia, jadi Hyuuga pun merasa bahagia juga.<p>

Belakangan ini setelah hari itu, Hyuuga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Riko. Berawal dari bersepeda berduaan, nge-gym berdua, nonton film 'Chucky' dimana Riko mengeluhkan betapa jeleknya wajah boneka berhantu tersebut hingga makan di Maji Burger. Itulah mengapa Hyuuga menyebutnya kencan. Padahal semua hal di atas pernah dilakukan bersama kelima kawannya juga.

Mungkin bedanya karena ini adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Dan berdua saja. Ternyata perbedaan gender dan jumlah orang mempengaruhi romantis tidaknya suasana. Mendadak merasa bodoh bagaimana bisa keempat sahabatnya dibandingkan dengan Riko, jelas beda level. Haha.. those brats!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang teman-temannya, mana ada sih laki-laki yang berjanji dengan teman laki-lakinya dan benar-benar ditepati. Well, mungkin ada, tapi pengecualian untuk teman-teman Hyuuga. Apalagi kasusnya berurusan dengan sekumpulan pemuda kelebihan hasrat ingin tau yang tinggi dan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Janji sama dengan ingkar.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Riko?" kata Kiyoshi membuka percakapan. "Sukses?" Mendelik ke arah Hyuuga yang senyum-senyum. "Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya iya."

"Ingin tau saja kau!" Hyuuga mendorong bahu Kiyoshi yang mepet-mepet padanya.

"Jelas menyenangkan." Mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sengak yang otomatis menampar muka Izuki yang ada di sampingnya. Izuki bersin gara-gara helai rambut Hyuuga masuk lubang hidungnya.

Tsuchida yang memang ahli dalam urusan wanita mengeluarkan senyum mengejek. "Ha! Tidak pernah menggandeng tangannya, tidak pernah merangkulnya, tidak pernah menciumnya. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan sukses!"

"Tunggu-" sahut Hyuuga menoleh dengan gerakan leher yang cepat. Dia menatap curiga teman-temannya. Wah, ada yang nggak beres.

Keempat teman Hyuuga selain Tsuchida menepuk jidat masing-masing, termasuk Mitobe yang biasanya bertingkah kalem. "Goblok banget, ngapain diceritain!" bisik Izuki. Tsuchida baru ngeh. Ding dong. Ah!

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian menguntit kencanku dan Riko!" tuduh Hyuuga keras. "THE HECK!" Dia menatap Kiyoshi yang paling waras diantara yang lainnnya, minta penjelasan.

Kiyoshi mendekat Hyuuga sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Yah, kami hanya tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kami kan sahabatmu."

Hyuuga mencak-mencak dan menggerutu sepanjang hari. Baik itu di time zone, di maji burger maupun tempat nongkrong biasa mereka –taman kompleks di pinggir jalan. Teman-temannya hanya mengorek telinga dan mengikir kuku ketika Hyuuga memulai ocehannya membuat yang mengoceh makin sebal.

Izuki yang menguap malas mulai berkomentar, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Riko akan jalan di tempat seperti ini?" Membuat Hyuuga bungkam. Wajahnya muram dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan memintanya menjadi pacarku. Hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana caranya," akunya jujur. Semua temannya menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga sih, jenis orang sepertimu," hina Kiyoshi. Dia yang duduk di bawah menepuk celananya pelan dan berdiri di samping Hyuuga.

"AH! Itu gampang," seru Koganei yang seumur-umur belum pernah nembak cewek.

Koganei mulai menulis besar-besar di papan tulis dengan usulan keempat temannya, kecuali Hyuuga. 'PERSIAPAN PENEMBAKAN AIDA RIKO'

* * *

><p>Kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja belajar, pensil tergigit dalam mulut Riko dengan penghapus yang tinggal separonya saja dalam genggaman tangannya. Ketukan pelan di kepala menandakan betapa seriusnya Riko belajar. Sesekali tangannya menggapai potongan buah dalam piring yang telah disiapkan Ayahnya.<p>

Besok ada ulangan harian dan pelajarannya benar-benar mata pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai Riko. Fisika. Sebetulnya dia berkali-kali bersikap masa bodoh kek, besok ada ulangan atau tidak. Tidak berniat belajar, toh belajar tidak belajar selisihnya hanya sedikit saja alias hampir tidak ada bedanya. Tapi seberapa kalipun dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara merajut, menonton film ataupun membaca novel, tetap dari dalam hati yang paling dalam dia akan berujung dengan memegang paket fisika, pensil dan penghapus.

Suara batuk-batuk gugup. "CEK, CEK 1,2 RIKO! RIKO!" Tiba-tiba teriakan keras terdengar memenuhi penjuru kompleks, Riko sontak terkejut, menjatuhkan pensilnya.

"RIKO I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU RIKOO!" Riko tercengang dengan teriakan Hyuuga kali ini. "Hyuuga," gumamnya mendekati jendela kamar.

"WHOOO… LIHATLAH KELUAR JENDELA!" Pekikan Hyuuga kembali terdengar, Riko bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya, melihat ke jalan di bawah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan segera angin meniup helaian rambut pendeknya.

Banner besar bertuliskan 'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' langsung terlihat dengan jelas oleh penglihatan Riko. Kemudian terlihat juga Hyuuga dengan toa di tangan sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?"

NGIING.

Riko yakin di belakang banner besar itu terdapat sekumpulan teman Hyuuga yang memang selalu dilihatnya kemana-mana bersama Hyuuga, kelihatan dari grasak-grusuk banner yang kadang berkerut dan membentuk gelombang. Pertanda banyak orang di belakanganya dengan tinggi badan berbeda.

Menaruh kedua tangannya di kisi jendela, kemudian Riko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kontan saja teriakan gembira dan seruan 'Yes! Yes!" langsung terdengar sepanjang jalan depan rumah Riko. Kelima teman Hyuuga ikut bersorak melihat salah satu teman mereka tidak lagi jomblo. Banner langsung teronggok terabaikan.

Riko menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tidak menyangka kumpulan teman Hyuuga ada yang membawa konfeti dan jimbo. Jimbo tersebut ditepuk keras-keras seakan pemiliknya baru menang lotre.

Sementara Hyuuga asik berhigh five dengan kelima temannya, dua makhluk membuka pintu rumah Aida tidakada yang mendengar.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh pintu gerbang dibuka dengan barbar. Aida Kagetora dengan tangan memegang tali collar 'Tetsuya #2' versi garang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu gerbang. Tangan lainnya membawa ember berisi air.

"Kejar mereka Tetsu-kun!" seru Kagetora dengan garang, menyerukan seruan semangat pada Tetsuya #2 sambil melepas tali anjing tersebut dari genggaman tangannya.

"GUK. GUK." Tetsuya #2 mulai berlari mengejar Hyuuga dan kawan-kawannya.

Gerombolan pemuda tanggung tersebut berlari pontang-panting dari siraman air Aida Kagetora dan gonggongan Tetsuya #2.

"HAHAHAHA…"

Disela-sela gonggongan Tetsuya #2 dan teriakan buas Aida Kagetora masih bisa-bisanya keenam pemuda tersebut tertawa. Mirip ketika mereka menang pertandingan dan berhasil bolos dengan melompat pagar sekolah. Rasanya mirip dikejar satpam.

Dan diantara riuh-riuh suara tersebut, masih sempat-sempatnya Hyuuga meneriakan perasaannya pada Riko.

"RIKO I LOVE YOU WOO..!"

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
